poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Data Squad
Power Rangers Data Squad is a 2015 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It tells the story of Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, & Amy who were living they're normal lives on Plant Earth, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who is willing to take over another dimension called "Cyberspace". This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Synopsis "A long time ago, there was an Legendary War between the Power Rangers & the armada, victory was their's, but now Dr. Eggman discover's a parallel dimension & plan's to take over Earth & Cyber-Space, Palutena, the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for this is Power Rangers Data Squad" Characters Rangers Other Rangers Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies * Spike * Buzzie the bug fairy * Wizzie the bug fairy * Widgit * Chip & Dale * Marty McFly * Clare & Leelee * Toto the Rainbow Phoenix * Pretty Cures * Little Cutest Pets * Rainbow Fairy elves * Flower Fairy elves * Season Fairy elves * Music Fairy elves * The Legendary Past Power Rangers * Grandpa Mori Tanaka * Masked Rider Teams * Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown * Meroko Yui, Takuto Kira, Hippo & Pipi * Izumi Rio, Whisper, Momo the dolphin & Purachan * Huey, Dewey & Louie * Rigby the Raccon * Danny "Daniel" Williams * Max, Rex, Zoey and little dinosaurs * Fairy Servant Genevieve & Rosemary * Candy, Pop, Gurel, Enen & Queen Euphoria * Cashmere Biskit & Velvet Biskit * Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private * Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor * Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont & Bonnie * Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brandan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey, Gary, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Cilan & Pokemon * The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) * Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola, Robotboy & Robotgirl * Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Terence, Clank and Bobble & Fairy Mary * Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita & William * Nadira, Ransik, Jindrax and Toxica, Mystic Mother, Snow Prince, Loki, Kegler, Matoombo, Itassis, Norg, Tenaya, Princess Shayla, Circuit, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Anton Mercer, Elsa/Principal Randall, Dahlia, Isinia Cruger, Dulcea, Tensou, Gosei, Mentor Ji, Doctor K, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Guin, Master Lope, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Andrew Hartford, Anubis Cruger, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Captain William Mitchell, Keeper, Nikki, Toby, Phineas, Fire Heart, Jenji, Mystic Wizards, Mystic Titans, Birdie Fowler, Piggy, Sergeant Silverback, Spencer, Fran, Colonel Mason Truman, Corporal Hicks, Hayley, Cyber Cam, Animus, Silver Guardians, Mr. Collins, Captain Logan, Clark Fairweather, Angela Fairweather, Waspicable, Auric the Conqueror, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Alpha 7 & Alex * The Fairy Queen, Aqua Regina & Florida * The Flower Sprites, The Flower Guardians, The Flower warriors & Mother Nature * The Character Spirits * Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling * Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Mikey, Christopher, Jeremie, Nene, Angie, Ewan, Tagiru, Airu & Digimon * Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto, Alice Gehabich & Bakugan * Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles * Heidi, Ocho Drummond, Strum Basso, Peg D'Urso & Pick Shellville * Mario Bros, Wario Bros, Toad Bros, The Princesses, Toadette sisters, donkey kong gang, yoshi gang, mario babies, four humongous gang, three kids and big big friends & the koopa family *Professer Inukai, Control, Synchro, Ante, Eco, Rescue, Peace, Follow & I.R. *Mokona Modoki, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Lantis, Primera, Sierra, Eagle Vision, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque, Lady Aksa, Sanyun, Chang Ang, Tarta, Princess Emeraude, Keroberos, Sun Spinel, Yue, Ruby Moon, Clow Reed & Yuko Ichihara *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Love, Surprise, Pride, Laughter, Shame, Worry, Fustration, Trust, Shy, Tender, Clever, Interest, Excitment, Anticipation, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, workers & Police officers Other Rangers Power Rangers Robo Force Power Rangers Star Force Power Rangers Blue Sky Power Rangers Ninja Five Power Rangers Nature Force Anime Heroes The Character Guardians |Amu Hinamori |- | |Utau Hoshina |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;"|Platinum Royale |Tadase Hotori |- | style="background-color:black;color:navy;"|Black Lynx |Ikuto Tsukiyomi |- | |Nagihiko Fujisaki |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:lightgreen;"|Sky Jack |Kukai Souma |- | style="background-color:pink;color:black;"|Dear Baby |Yaya Yuiki |- | style="background-color:teal;color:white;"|Samurai Soul |Kairi Sanjou |- | style="background-color:#ff0067;color:white;"|Clown Drop |Rima Mashiro |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:dodgerblue;"|Dream Dream |Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto |- | style="background-color:orange;color:yellow;"|Pure Feeling |Rikka Hiiragi |} The Jewel Riders Magical Girls Club The Correctors Toad Brigide Rainbow Sprixie Princesses The Future Witchlings Flower Magicians The Romance Girls Majokko Club Glitter Force Team The Earth Princesses The Royale Princesses The Harmony Princesses The Season Princesses The Flower Princesses Petitè Princesses The Fairy Princesses Clamp Magical Girls The Witchlings Rainbow Kids The Magical Girls The Mermaid Princesses Other Heroes Super Sooga Heroes Power Ponies (Past selves) The Wonderful 101 The Brave Heroes Chipmunk Heroes Honey Team Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Mew Mew Power Disney Force Rangers Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |} The Winx Team Sailor Scouts The Secret Flowers Tenkai Knights Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls Z The 3 Ninja's Shoku Warriors Digi-Destined Keyblade Welders Kamui Senketsu The Elite Four Harmony Force Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury R.P.M Super Samurai Megaforce Super Megaforce |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- |style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |} Dino Charge Energy Chasers T.Q.G. Ninja Force Jungle Pride Civilians *Totoro *Christie *Roger Baxter *Princess Yuna *Science Twilight *Starlight Glimmer *Dusty Crophopper *Beetlejuice & Lydia *Mrs. Anna Twombly *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Diamond & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Villains * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * The Cavity Goon * Ms. Sweetie * Tirek * Nightmare Moon * Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk * Chrysalis * Dark Princess Matter Psycho Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices * Digital Wrest Morpher * Remote Cyclone Morpher Weapons Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. *Robo Blaster/Robo Blade.◆ Mordecai *Delta Lance.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Yoshi *Slasher Axe.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Amy Rose *Power Hammer.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Atticus Akito *Metal Crossbow.◆ *Cyber Delta Cannon.◆ Zoe Batheart *Hearted Wand.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Sticks the Badger *Automatic Boomerang.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Xion *Kingdom Keyblade.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Emerl *Divewing Keyblade.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Penny *???.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Sonic the Hedgehog *Caliburn.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Sora *Kingdom Key MK.II.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Lucina *Falchion.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Sue Minamoto *???.◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster. Gmerl *???.◆ *Cyclone Cannon.◆ Zords *Red Omega Zord◆ *Blue Delta Zord◆ *Green Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Flaming Zord◆ *Pink Power Zord◆ *Grey Metal Zord◆ *Purple Hearted Zord◆ Other Zords *Orange◆ *White◆ *Black◆ *Aqua◆ *Gold◆ *Silver◆ *Diamond Dialga Zord◆ *Pearl Palkia Zord◆ *Platinum Giratina Zord◆ Combined *The Cyber Delta Megazord.◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Pilot *A New Legend Of Heroes Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga #The Call to Action Part 1 #The Call to Action Part 2 #Robbie's Sick Day #Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers #Tinker Bell & The Data Squad Rangers #The Alliance of Gold & Silver #Initiating Space Patrol Delta #N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance #Ninja Turtles in a Data Shock #Penny's First Ranger Promise #A Color Swap Solution #It's a Jungle Fury Out Here #New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 #New Foes, Old Friends Part 2 #Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite #New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs #The Mystery of Littlest Pet Kidnapper's #??? #The Mystic Battle Power #??? #Data Squad Meet's Super Megaforce #??? #??? #Forever Rangers, Retro & Data Squad #??? #The Mermaid Princess Rescue #The Greatest Ninja Quest #Team Disney Rangers Forever #??? #Mew Mew Ranger Power #Data into Overdrive #??? #Lucina & Sue, The Diamond & Pearl Rangers #??? #The Magical Battle of Heroes #??? #Data & Dino Rangers Do Mix #??? #Spirit of Mind or Loss of Amnesia #??? #Friendship is Harmony #Data Squad meet's Rainbow Fairy Princesses #??? #??? #The Rise of the Red Rangers #??? #Back To The Past Part 1 #Back To The Past Part 2 #??? #The Call of the Sailor Scouts #??? #??? #The Magical Girls Club Power #??? #The Glitter Force Fantasy #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 2: The Dark Signers Saga #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 1 #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3: The Xehanort Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Special's # Movie's #Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse #Power Rangers Data Squad: Bonds Beyond Time #Power Rangers Data Squad & The 3 Ninja's: The Warrior's Path #??? #??? Trivia *A new legacy of power rangers will be continued in ''Power Rangers Xenoforce'' *Gijitsu Sentai Tokuranger (技術戦隊トクレンジャー Gijitsu Sentai Tokurenjā) is in the japanese of super sentai's fan series. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series